Spirits' Adventure
by switmikan74
Summary: "I told you I'll help you find the person you're looking for... But I never told you I will not help that person to kill you... I never said that so why feel betrayed?" a grin plastered evilly on a face and then all turned to gore...
1. Prophecy

**HEY! I'M NEW HERE! WELL…NEW IN WRITING A FAIRY TAIL STORY! ^^ I'VE BEEN WONDERING FOR A LONG TIME IF I CAN WRITE ONE…SO I AM TRYING NOW….AND I HAVE THIS CRAZY DREAM OFLUCY AND HER SPIRITS…SO IF IT SUCK…BARE W/ ME!**

In life…. Having a long great and full of adventure means danger and twist…to think that once a fight is over it will be peaceful as it could be…but then life wouldn't be life if it will like that isn't it? Like always a fight isn't a fight if you'll win immediately, right? So when there is a war…you must get out with a scratch or two…a victory in the heart…a pride to shout in the world. And being once a princess wouldn't stay forever that way….

There was once a legend that say ' a gatekeeper shall renew the worlds' belief of using sprit a tool…. But thy fate have twist and adventure…heartache and pain…blood and test of loyalty….thy gatekeeper shall die...oh yea lord shall sacrifice…the spirits shall not perish…thy mage soul shall stay…blinded with vague memories…thy mage …shall ne'er awake if thy spirits fail….'

It was said to be another story of amusement… to people it was not true…it was only for amusement…it was only a story to pass…. And yet great amount of people avoided to be a spirit mage…for they fear that it is true…

And then…a century or two pass by when the legend had been made…

One girl, a blond princess like girl discover that it was true and the victim is none other than herself….

It was definitely not expected for the guild and her. She and her team had just gotten back from a super dangerous mission. They were suppose to celebrate, to be congratulated, to have fun and relax for once… But no, of course not. Fate is really cruel yet again. Lucy and her team was in the guild when it happens… all of her guild mate saw what happened all of them witness it so they can't say it wasn't true.

A girl..with beautiful white hair and lavender eyes and an angels' wings with snow white skin appeared… she was beautiful…she was an angel…

"it is time…. Lucy Heartphillia…. You are the chosen one…you are the one to be tested…." And then the angel disappear along with it is the soul of Lucy and then… Lucy was asleep in an never ending sleep and yet there are pulse and shallow breathing.. it was Lucy's shallow breath….

And this is the time….the time to test the golden keys who are the powerful spirits that can be… It was there time to face great adventure…

**IT WAS SHORT…TOO SHORT I KNOW…BUT THEN AGAIN..I AM HAVING PROBLEMS…SO TUNE IN MORE! ^^ REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. The Distress of The Spirits

**OKAY! HERE AM I AGAIN! ^^ THERE IS GOING TO BE A TWIST IN THE SPIRITS APPEARANCE MAINLY AQUARIUS! BECAUSE SHE'S A FISH AND COULDN'T WALK ON LAND SOOOOOOO I'M MAKING HER A… OH! JUST READ AND FIND OUT! ^^**

Breath. Breath. Breath. That's all they had heard from Lucy while she sleeps. They had put her to a king size bed and dress her to a beautiful white dress fit for a princess. And stood by her side is her spirits… Taurus was heard sobbing for 'his' Lucy or so he says, until Aquarius got feed up and beat Taurus up. All of them was really surprise to see Aquarius with feet and a long sexy one, she was dress the same only that she have a skirt, a slanted like skirt to show off her new legs. But that is not an issue, they were surprise at the turn of event. They still could remember when they had arrive like it was just yesterday and which it is just yesterday.

FLASHBACK:

All spirits in the spirit world are relaxing and having fun, some is being called by their master while some lay on their own, being lazy. The 9 golden key of a certain owner sit on a round table discussing some important things…. Important things? When did they discuss such thing like that?

" I told you Taurus, princess is not yours and her boobs either" says the pink maiden Virgo

"FYI Virgo! She's mine!" the great bull spoke with pride,

"ahem! Oh please Taurus. Stop dreaming" says the lion, Loki.

"I'm sorry but miss Lucy is not anybody… I'm sorry!" the lamb, Aries spoke softly.

The rest of the spirit begun one by one telling story to out much the others of how they are more favorite than the others except of course, Aquarius.

But they are surprise of the sudden transportation to the earth land. And much to their surprise is seeing Aquarius having feet rather than a tail.

"what the heck!" was the water bearer exclaimed.

" What are you doing all here?" was the guild mate of Lucy ask.. "we don't know" they reply…

The guild mate of Lucy became silent much to the annoyance of the zodiac. They begin to be curious and ask and what they have heard shock them to the core. They immediately ask for their master and for once Taurus didn't claim Lucy as his.

"Oh, master/princess/Lucy"…

END OF FLASHBACK….

They observe the rise and fall of Lucy's chest as if when they look away it would stop. They are looking tired but that didn't stop them from observing. They wouldn't an inch even though they are tired. They wouldn't want to miss if Lucy suddenly waking up, oh they wouldn't, they couldn't afford that. Like a quiet mouse sneaking for cheese, Natsu walk behind Loki and he whispered a freaky silent "BOO!"

He could have been hurt if he doesn't have a fast reflexes, Natsu could have been injured badly by all of them.

"Mister Natsu? Why did you do that?" the monotone voice of Virgo ask

"ah! I couldn't help it. I have something to tell you! Before Lucy fallen into that slumber… a white haired lady appeared saying LUCE is the chosen one" Natsu said scratching his back.

All of the spirit fell silent and that silent made Natsu uncomfortable.

"has she lavender eyes? And angel's wings? Has she have those?" ask Loki anxiously

"ummmm… if I could remember… yes, she have those…" Natsu replied grinning for his success of remembering.

"…..she had come again…why wouldn't she just leave! She had taken many of us again and again and yet she wouldn't give up until…until… ARGH! Damn it!" the water bearer said annoyed

"come down Aquarius" says her boyfriend, Scorpio. And Loki, he was silently thinking and feeling guilty. He should have known better than to break her everything.

"who's she?" Natsu ask clueless..

Loki look at him, pain shining in his eyes. He was not that playful lion anymore here at this situation. He was more of an adult going through a lot of pain and hardship.

"Natsu… she was a mistress of death in the spirit world… she was executed and killed for her powers… she had killed her master like me… and she was not an evil person either before… although now…. She was different. She was in love with me.. and although I love her back… I love her just like a sister and that's all and when she was accuse of murder…. I had turned my back towards her and walk away… she was broken by my action…. She really did love me but I don't want to love her more than just a sister so I didn't help her…. She had been executed looking at me with pain and rage… she said…she said that she'll take all of our master if we have one….. she said she'll take her revenge.. she said she'll hate us forever.. she's the death mistress… she'~~~"

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**OH! A CLIFF HANGER! HAHHAHA REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	3. Trapped in a Dream

**HELLO! I AM REALLY GLAD TO GET AWAY FROM BEING A PRESIDENT! BEING A PRESIDENT IS A LOT OF WORK…I AM THE ONE WHO ORGANIZED THE FRESHMAN LEVEL CHRISTMAS PARTY! MY SCHOOL IS SOOOOO WEIRD BECAUSE EVERY LEVEL OF YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL HAS TO HAVE A PRESIDENT….SO I'M VERY BUSY BUT AT LAST! I'M FREE! YAY! I'M REALLY THANKFUL TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED SO THIS IS DEDICATED TO THEM!**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY….I AM WRITING IN HERE TO SUGGEST MY IMAGINATION! HIRO-SAMA! PLEASE TAKE MY IDEA OF THE SEASON 3 OF FAIRY TAIL CALLED FAIRY TAIL:THE ZODIAC DESTINATION…^^**

**HERE IT GOES:**

Last chapter:

"who's she?" Natsu ask clueless..

Loki look at him, pain shining in his eyes. He was not that playful lion anymore here at this situation. He was more of an adult going through a lot of pain and hardship.

"Natsu… she was a mistress of death in the spirit world… she was executed and killed for her powers… she had killed her master like me… and she was not an evil person either before… although now…. She was different. She was in love with me.. and although I love her back… I love her just like a sister and that's all and when she was accuse of murder…. I had turned my back towards her and walk away… she was broken by my action…. She really did love me but I don't want to love her more than just a sister so I didn't help her…. She had been executed looking at me with pain and rage… she said…she said that she'll take all of our master if we have one….. she said she'll take her revenge.. she said she'll hate us forever.. she's the death mistress… she'~~~"

"Wait Loki! You can't just tell him about it….. about her…. You must keep her a secret for now…" the observing pink haired maiden finally spoke. She look almost pleading if you look deeply in her emotionless blank deep blue eyes. Almost.

"why? Virgo….do you have a reason?" ask the lion to the maiden

The maiden Virgo look around. She observe the surrounding. Feel the presence of the beings and said with cold, cold icy blank monotone voice " Because if you did…. She might come. There is another reason why. Maybe Lira, can sing it to us. Maybe you might understand well…." The Virgo look at Loki's right and like magic… The Harp is there.

Lira begin to make melody…a happy mysterious one. One that agree with the tune.

"Once upon a time

When world never have rhymes

Angels and devils never existed

No unbalance relationship of humans and celestials

There was a mistress… there was human

There was a fight that killed humans heart

It killed the star of the end of the start

Uh..oh..uh..

The devils are born. The angels still hide

The devils reign. The mistress died.

Uh…oh…uh…

Revenge she had ever wanted…

She watches with hatred in her eyes

How her life disappeared and how they joyfully smiled

Uh…oh…uh…

So many turned their back to her..one which is beloved one

She is killed…she watches with hatred in her eyes…

She curse the heaven of the stars… she said she'll kill the chosen one

Uh…oh..uh…

She said with the name of her curse name said… she'll appear and the one who called

Will never return and disappear… they will be trap at hell's burning flame where she

Reside. Now she will says" who's the fool? You who called to disappear or your greediness of life?"

Uh….oh….uh…

Once upon a time

When world never have rhymes

She'll return with revenge

And revenge shall be deliver" Lira finishes her song with a slow sway of her hand to the harp she carries… and open her eyes watching with interest the emotion she had caused the lion with the song.

The lion stand up and punch the wall making it crack and helplessly sat down. " haven't I told you death mistress?... that I'm sorry? Haven't i?"

**THAT NIGHT~~~~~**

Nobody had made a noise. Nobody had break the silence. Nobody had been seen walking to the street of Magnolia. Everybody was at peace, tuck in their warm bed. The sky are full of star and yet the zodiac are not seen in the sky.

In one room of the fairy tail guild, there is no single sound but the breathing of the one who is sleeping. Shallow breathing. Rise and fall of chest. And the slight moving of the body of the people who is not comfortable of how the way they sleep. You can say that it was peaceful. But… what are they dreaming about?

**DREAMS**`````

Laughter is heard throughout the natures' heaven. The pitter patter of the falling water of the waterfall to the large lake is relaxing. Too relaxing. A maiden. A blond maiden is seen sitting by the lake, he long legs dangling in the water. It was an angelic seen. So beautiful to be true.

"princess! It's you…." Many voice called at her and yet she never turned around.

"what are you doing here?" a little voice ask. They look everywhere but they never found where the voice came from.

"I'm here… down here" the voice said. They look and what they saw was a child version of their princess.

"she's pretty isn't she? You know..she's me… I hope she is. *giggle* she can't hear you silly, because she's sleeping. Her mind and heart that is but her body move. Don't talk to her or she'll never wake up." The little Lucy said.

"what do you mean? And…. Why are you little princess?" Taurus ask. And the rest nodded in agreement to the question.

"I'm like this silly willy Taury! I'm always like this. Let's play. If you catch me…. I'll tell you everything. If you didn't catch me…. Stay here with me forever and ever." The little kid said and run off. For a little kid, she's faster than them. The zodiac look at each other and nodded. She was not going to win against them. They hope so.

And the tag…

Begin.

**SO? LIKE? LOVE IT?HATE IT? R&R!**


	4. Devil's bet

**Hi! EVERYONE! I'M BACK! SORRY IF I DIDN'T UPODATED FAST EXAMS ARE REALLY HARD SO I NEEDD TO STUDY! SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I ALMOST FORGOT THAT I HAVE FANFICTION TO WRITE… SILLY ME.**

**SO HERE GOES!**

**Run. Run. **Run. They are running everywhere. They are being circled into confusions, they are trap and they just can't get out and they are fooled by a mere illusion of a child of their beloved mistress.

" Are you giving up already? But then, you'll never escape here again. You'll be trap." how can an innocent looking child be the demonic nightmare they'll be afraid of. She laughs and she runs. She's the devil they can't defeat. She played with them and they are fooled by her pleadings and lies. Stupid and ridiculous, they are the words describe. They are running out of time.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. How fast can a clock can be. Giggle of a child was heard, taunting and mocking them to no end. Their beloved mistress illusion is the devil and they can't stop it for the look they are been given by the child.

"Loki? Help me. Taurus is chasing me!" and that triggered more confusion. They battle each other because the child needed help. It is frustrating, they are getting tired. And they wishes they can somehow catches the illusion.

But…..

There is another round of illusion. They saw each other as the child. Devilishly smart child she is. How can she out smart them again.

"what's wrong? Are you seeing me everywhere? Poor you" the child taunt and taunt and taunt. How annoying. She's not giving up this fight. No, she won't. she won't give up anything anymore. If she lose, then she'll be alone forever again. In this damn darkness the true Lucy kept for so long. The darkness that shadowed the deep lustful side of her. She won't let them go, not now. Not ever.

" damn it! Where are you lil' Lucy?" the lion shouted. No, he's not going to give this up if it means that he'll save mistress. No, she won't win. She can't win.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of this game. I hate this game. Let's play another one!" the child shouted and everything is back to normal, no giant trees trying to eat you or any weird things. She then landed in front of them, with a frown on her face. " You all suck playing tugs" she said like it was nothing at all. Like she was just speaking to another child. And then, she smiled, a big bright and fake one. "if you answer this riddle and then you can go. I hope you'll play again with me if ever you come back" she said and she disappear. Her voice is the only one heard for her illusion. " my mother died when I was young. My father blame me every time he heard the song my mother always sung. When I was little I hated the star, 'til she died and gone up the heaven above. I feel lonely. I feel sad. So I turned to the only one I can go. She holds the key, she holds my heart. When I ask for happiness, there is a price. Who is she? What is the price? If you can answer then I'll let you go together… but if you don't….. you'll know what is the consequence. So dare to accept….. the devil's bet?"

She's truly a devil. There are no doubts about that. She play and confuse them. And she'll just laugh it off. When they loses she'll take what they have. So that she can satisfy her loss as well. She truly is a devil to their eyes. For they are once again trap to her wicked and malicious web of the devil's bet…..

Now…

Who shall win?

And who shall lose?

They are both determine to win. They won't give up anything anymore!

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT! I KNOW! BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DON'T HAVE COMPUTER ANYMORE! AND I DON'T HAVE MONEY! SO PLEASW FORGIVE ME! REVIEW AND REVIEW! READ IT TWICE IF YOU DON'T GET IT ONCE! TRHAT'S MY MOTTO WHEN I HAD READ TRICK OR THREAT…. PLEASE! R&R!**


	5. Twisted Manipulation

Okay, Hi everyone! Soooooo it's been awhile, ne? Please don't kill me! I thought of shutting this story down but then there is these feeling within me that I just can't ignore! So here I am again! Tehee =3 please be gentle with me! So here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I would want to say I own Fairy Tail if ever the numbers are the letters in the alphabet of this world and no, this does not apply to Algebra… =3

Herrin des Todes: Mistress of Death

Gebieter: Lord

**XoXoXoX**

"I'm tired. I'm tired of this game. I hate this game. Let's play another one!" the child shouted and everything is back to normal, no giant trees trying to eat you or any weird things. She then landed in front of them, with a frown on her face. " You all suck playing tugs" she said like it was nothing at all. Like she was just speaking to another child. And then, she smiled, a big bright and fake one. "If you answer this riddle and then you can go. I hope you'll play again with me if ever you come back" she said and she disappear. Her voice is the only one heard for her illusion. "My mother died when I was young. My father blame me every time he heard the song my mother always sung. When I was little I hated the star, 'til she died and gone up the heaven above. I feel lonely. I feel sad. So I turned to the only one I can go. She holds the key, she holds my heart. When I ask for happiness, there is a price. Who is she? What is the price? If you can answer then I'll let you go together… but if you don't….. you'll know what is the consequence. So dare to accept….. the devil's bet?" little princess Lucy grinned a menacing grin making all of them wince in seeing the sadistic glint within the squinted eyes of their mistress. Lucy began to hum a catchy chant one tune that made Taurus trembled in fear and the others that made them uncomfortably sick in their stomach.

"Devil' bet… Devil's bet… A deal made for death…

Spirits… Spirits… Their fate has been set…

Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… Whoever guessed wrong shall perished to dust

Shatter…Shatter… There goes another soul trapped in the present of the past…

Scream… Scream… Trapped in a twisted reality of dream

Ten to one I'll be counting for fun and then… Goodbye…

Forever and always caged in a dark lie…

Devil's bet… Devil's bet… It's time for another death…

And the next one will be someone Lucy's beloved pet…" A giggle soon followed the sick mantra the Little Lucy keep chanting, as if it would help the situation, as if it would make the m feel better but alas, she was a sick sadist. And it made her feel more satisfied as she saw the spirits gasping for air as they clutched to their heart as if something has been chained at their heart.

Loki gritted his teeth and thrown his self forward at Lucy and gripped her shoulder tightly to ensure that she would not escape from his grasp. Loki then proceeded to shout at his princess,

"Stop this non sense already! Stop this! You're all killing us if you still keep on chanting that stupid mantra you made! I know who got your soul! God! We all know! That was a stupid and waste of time riddle! If I tell you now will you stop the heavy and murderous atmosphere here?"

The little Lucy tilted her head to the left and blinked at him as if she don't know what he's talking about but then she chuckled and the her chuckles turned to giggles then it turns into a full blown laughter, a laughter that give them a shiver of fear running down their spine. Virgo gulped the nervous lumped from her throat and whispered silently,

"Princess… Is she Herrin des Todes? Tell us… on the day of your fourth birthday… Did she come to you? Asking you if you're sad about your life? Did she or did she not?"

The laughing Lucy looked at her with wide eyes and then she looks away frowning,

"She's not that person. Gebieter… it is his name don't forget that. Now that you are wrong…. Very awfully wrong…" Lucy started and then slowly walk towards the direction of the lake where their sleeping mistress is, they felt a little nervous but nonetheless follow the little girl.

Little Lucy stares at them and sighed. She frowned deeper and wave her hand gently and the forest of confusion turned to a bedroom a little girl would have, they guess that it was the bedroom of the old Lucy when she was very young. A little music box played softly in the room and the light of the setting sun sweep in the room casting a sad but fond beauty inside the lonely room.

"I was just joking about trapping you in… It's been awhile since I got some visitors here… A little too long ago. I got excited that someone had visited me but apparently the seal broke and… well… you had seen the sadistic and sick and twisted part of your beloved Lucy… I'm sorry." Little Lucy sat down beside the floor to ceiling window of the room pasting a sad smile in her young face. She then began to hum along with the music of her music box. Loki looked at her and then sat right next to her patting the messy blond hair of the young Heartphillia. Virgo then proceeded to hum along too while leaning at the window and soon after that the rest had followed the action and hum along too. Lucy suddenly stop humming and said with still that sad smile,

"Sunsets are always my favorite… My mother died when the sun is setting. It was really sad… I felt really alone… Sunsets are one of the fondest memories in my mind… It always reminded me of the loneliness… I'm always alone in this world… Lucy had locked me at the very back of her mind… She doesn't want to remember…"

Virgo squatted down to Lucy's eye level ask why. And all too suddenly little Lucy grinned darkly and the lonely room turned into a dark pitch of blissful misery around them. Little Lucy moves backwards to where the darkest pit is and disappear alone with it but the words she left behind chilled them to the bone.

"Because… I killed her mother…"

**TBC~~~**

**XoXoXoX**

Hope you like it! Please be so kind enough and leave a review!


End file.
